


stifling

by midnightkiss



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, this is a self indulgent mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 18:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightkiss/pseuds/midnightkiss
Summary: kazunari gets facefucked. thats it. thats all this is





	stifling

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time ive ever wrote porn and the first time in three years ive wrote a fic in general so when i sent this to my friends so that they could bully me and they were like “this was actually pretty good” lets just say i was very shocked

“Big…” Suddenly, Kazunari felt like he bit off more than he could chew.

But, he thought, it’s a good thing his pride kept him from backing down from a challenge, and it’s a great thing he slept around enough in high school to know what he was doing.

Mentally hyping himself up, he licks a long stripe from base to tip, stopping to swirl his tongue around the tip. He feels Misumi’s hand on his head, urging him down ever so slightly. _He’s impatient_ , he finds himself thinking. _That’s so cute…_

“Open wiiiiide~!” Misumi chimed. _This is kind of embarrassing…_ Kazunari took a deep breath before doing as told, deciding he couldn’t take another ‘punishment’ as of right now. 

Misumi thrusted lightly into Kazunari’s open mouth, testing the waters. Kazunari closed his mouth around his cock, taking all the shallow thrusts in the most well behaved manner he could manage. He couldn’t, however, stop the string of little moans that followed. 

“Kazu really is a slut, huh~” Misumi’s cheerful, breathy voice rang in Kazunari’s ears. _This is really embarrassing! It feels like he’s using everything he knows I like against me!_ Despite his mental protests, he hummed in response. This earned him Misumi’s fingers tangling in his hair, grounding himself as he stifled a moan of his own. 

At this, he thrusted deeper, hitting the back of Kazunari’s throat. Kazunari choked, his eyes opening wide and brimming with tears. He felt himself twitch in his pants. _Oh my god…_ His head is spinning, but he’s unsure if it’s from his current lack of oxygen or the humiliation he’s drowning in. 

Upon realizing what had happened, Misumi took his hand tangled in Kazunari’s hair and pulled him off, tilting his head in concern. “Kazu, are you okay?” 

Coughing, he attempted to give the best response he could. “I’m,” He coughs some more. “I’m… okay.” He stops to catch his breath. “Could… Could you do that again?” 

“Oh~?” Misumi’s eyes sparkled, his voice laced with malice. Kazunari knew he was not getting out of this room alive. He was going to die of being teased. 

Kazunari turned his head, playing with his hair and unsure of what to say next. He laughed nervously. 

“Sure~ Anything for Kazu!” He reached down to ruffle his hair. “You’ve been so good for me~” 

Kazunari felt his heart beat in his chest. _Fuck, I’ve got it bad._

Misumi grabbed either side of Kazunari’s face with both hands, and pushed himself inside Kazunari’s mouth. As soon as it had happened, Kazunari felt himself choke again. He moaned loudly, the dick in his mouth barely pacifying him. 

“You really like this, don’t you, Kazu?” Misumi stressed each syllable by ramming into the back of Kazunari’s throat. He didn’t let him up to answer, though. 

Unable to stop himself from choking, the tears that built up in his eyes began to run down his red cheeks. 

“Kazu looks pretty like this…” He softened his grip on one side of his face to wipe his tears, absolutely loving the image of his Kazu looking completely and utterly wrecked by his hand. 

Kazunari’s heart was beating fast, and his dick twitched once more. _Fuck, at this rate I’m going to cum untouched._ Kazunari moved his hands to grab onto Misumi’s toned thighs, stabilizing himself as he was feeling more light headed by the second. 

“Fuuck, Kazu…” Misumi was beginning to get into it, thoroughly enjoying using his boyfriend as his own personal toy. Hell, at this point Kazunari wouldn’t deny that he was, anyway. “You’re such a good little whore for me,” His voice sounded more and more shaky every time he spoke. 

Kazunari could feel Misumi begin to speed up, thrusting recklessly into his throat. Kazunari whined, realizing the rougher he was treated the more he enjoyed it. 

Kazunari reached down, his other hand still gripping to the back of Misumi’s thigh, to unzip his pants. His boxers were already wet with precum. He was close to grabbing his own cock, hoping to gain some release, when Misumi released one side of his face to grab his shoulder. 

“Stop. Don’t touch yourself,” Kazunari removed his hand and sighed, dick still peeking out of his boxers. “Dirty Kazu~” 

At this point, Kazunari’s grasp on Misumi’s thigh was enough to bruise. He was scared he was going to pass out until Misumi pushed his head off. 

Kazunari gasped, immediately sent into another coughing fit. His hair was disheveled, face stained with tears, and lungs burning for air. He bad little awareness of his surroundings until he felt something warm on his face. 

_Is he…!?_

Misumi released on Kazunari’s face, some even landing in his mouth as he was still a coughing mess. Kazunari swiftly swallowed that that was in his mouth, but as soon as he came back to reality, he noticed Misumi with his phone. _Is he taking pictures…?_

“Sumi!” Kazunari grabbed his phone back, quickly checking to see what damage was done. “Did you just post that to my Inste story?” 

“Yes, but it was just your close friends story~” 

_Oh god… at least half of Mankai are on there!_ He noticed his number of direct messages went up by at least three. _Problems for other time. Whatever, I’ve posted worse,_ he attempted to comfort himself. He locked his phone as he saw notifications for two more. 

“Can I give you a triangle for being so good for me, Kazu~?” 

Kazu rolled his eyes, his throat hurting too much to let out a giggle at his boyfriend’s usual antics. “Please do!” 

He ran to the other side of the room, digging in his drawer for a sticker pack of road signs and leaving Kazunari alone with his thoughts. 

He wiped the cum and tears off of his face, opting to lick them off of his hand as he saw no tissues around. 

_Man, what is Mukkun going to say about my voice being so raspy… This might have been a mistake._

_Goddamn, my jaw hurts._

Misumi trotted back and stuck a triangular stop sign sticker on the top of Kazunari’s left hand, 

“Thank you, Sumi~!” He stood up, placing a hand on Misumi’s shoulder to give him a kiss on the cheek. “So~” He grinned, “Do I get to get off now~?” 

**Author's Note:**

> if i hear my friends say (kazu voice) Big… one more time im going to lose it i hate this fucking family


End file.
